Giga Bowser
Giga Bowser (Giga Koopa (ギガクッパ Giga Kūppā)?) is a gargantuan version of Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. In Melee, he appears as a boss. To fight him, Adventure Mode must be cleared on Normal or higher in 18 minutes or less. He will appear after Bowser is defeated. Defeating him without using a continue rewards you with the Giga Bowser trophy. He also appears in Event 51: The Showdown with Mewtwo and Ganondorf by his side. It is possible to use Giga Bowser by using an Action Replay for the Gamecube. In Brawl and 3DS and Wii U, Bowser turns into him by using his Final Smash, Giga Bowser. Here, he is noticeably much larger, scarier-looking and more devastatingly powerful. He appears on the stage for about 12 seconds. He was voiced by Michael McShane. Appearences I Wanted a Black Cat Oliver's Halloween Differences between Bowser and Giga Bowser * Approximately 1.6 times larger * Invincible flame breath that also droops lava (Melee only) * More height gained from Whirling Fortress * Whirling Fortress grants 26 Invincibility Frames and pseudo Invincibility Frames after the 26, due to the enormous hitbox * Cannot be grabbed ** Cannot be inhaled by Kirby or egg laid by Yoshi * Inability to be knocked back (Brawl only) Special Attributes * Dark Claws: Forward tilt, up tilt, down tilt, both edge attacks, f-air, forward throw, and back throw all engulf the enemy in a dark flame. In Melee however, only forward tilt has a dark flame. * Electric Shell: Up-smash, n-air, b-air, d-air, and up throw will electrocute opponents. * Bomb Horns: Forward-smash and pummel will create an explosion on his horns. In Melee, pummel delivers electricity. * Blizzard spin: Down-smash freezes opponents for a moment. Trophy Description (Melee) To unlock this trophy, one must defeat Giga Bowser in Adventure Mode without continuing. An even more imposing figure than the original King of the Koopas, Giga Bowser is roughly twice the size of his scaly, fire-breathing, spike-studded, Super Smash Bros. Melee counterpart. Predictable, this monstrous creature's offensive and defensive powers are a grade higher than those of regular Bowser. Good luck defeating this colossus! * Super Smash Bros. Melee (12/01) Trivia * Giga Bowser is the only boss in any Smash game to have a damage meter as opposed to Hit Points. This means that simply attacking him isn't enough to KO him, he must instead be knocked off the stage. * In Melee, if a CPU Giga Bowser captures an opponent with Koopa Klaw, he can bite his opponent, but no damage will be inflicted. * There is some irony in the Giga Bowser trophy description in Melee, as it wishes good luck in defeating Giga Bowser, even though defeating him is one of the requirements for unlocking the trophy. * In Smash 4, Giga Bowser's dash and forward smash animations have been reverted to their Brawl counterparts, as Bowser received new animations between the two games. * Among the subtle differences between Bowser and Giga Bowser is their eyes - Bowser's eyes make him look like he's concentrating, while Giga Bowser's eyes are manic-looking and somewhat bloodshot. * Giga Bowser is one of four bosses who can grab and throw players, the others being Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Tabuu. * Giga Bowser's stance on his Melee trophy is similar to Mario's in Brawl. * Strangely, if the player views the narrator voice tracks under Melee's sound test in English, Giga Bowser's Japanese name "Giga Koopa" is announced as one of the numbered tracks. Additionally, if the player listens to this track while the language is set to Japanese, the announcer will refer to him as "Giga Bowser". * In Melee, when a CPU Giga Bowser lands or does his Giga Bowser Bomb, the player's controller will start to shake. * The word "Giga" in Giga Bowser is often parodied with a dinosaur's name "Giga" in Giganotosaurus (a meat-eating dinosaur larger than Tyrannosaurus Rex). Giga Bowser is a parody of "Giganotosaurus". * If by chance Giga Bowser gets shrunken by a Poison Mushroom, he would still be slightly larger than a normal-sized Bowser. * If Giga Bowser is defeated in All star mode, he can't continue even if he has enough coins but may fall down as a Mario Trophy. * Giga Bowser's model will become disfigured if he appears in Flat Zone. * There is a glitch where on a custom stage he may get stuck in a wall. This makes Giga Bowser unable to move. * Another glitch is where Giga Bowser gets KO'd in a stamina match and can play with 0 health. This glitch is called the Undead Glitch. It works with Wario Man too. * If a Barrel Cannon is thrown at Giga Bowser, he will only repeatedly take damage from it until it falls off the stage or disappears since he is too big to be grabbed. Category:Oliver the Kitten Films characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Video game bosses Category:Disney Villains Category:Animated Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dragons Category:Characters with shrunken irises Category:Reptiles